Conventional techniques for detecting flaws in a seam of a shielded enclosure involve measuring shielding effectiveness by using an antenna to illuminate a seam and its vicinity under test, and also using a probe or an antenna to detect the leaked energy at the opposite side. Several widely accepted standards that use this type of technique are MIL-STD-285, NSA-65-6, IEEE-STD-299-1991, MIL-STD-188-125, and MIL-STD-907B. There are major deficiencies associated with this measurement technique in that all seams and walls have to be accessible from both sides for testing. Due to this shortcoming, inaccessible areas are largely ignored or exempt from testing. In addition, the receiving antenna not only captures the field leaked through the